Pythagoras
by kuda perkasa
Summary: Seumpama teorema Pitagoras—jika dua bocah itu ialah dua sisi yang saling menyiku, maka yang lebih dewasa ialah hipotenusa dengan derajat kemiringan orientasi mengerikan. [Jean/Eren, Levi/Eren, highschool!AU]


Pagi itu ialah pagi yang mengulang, ketika pancaran sinar mentari kembali tak sabaran merangkak masuk ke dalam kelas melalui ventilasi-ventilasi yang dibuat tinggi di atas. Pintu ruang kelas mendadak bergeser, memaksa Eren Yeager menghentikan kegiatan menulis laporan praktikum untuk menoleh pada sumber suara. Oh, hanya teman kudanya.

"Sudah datang? Cepat sekali." Anak laki-laki pemilik helai pirang keruh menguap. "Kenapa tidak menjemputku dulu? Padahal tinggal berteriak dari sebelah."

"Aku bukan pemalas sepertimu, Jean. Lagipula aku sudah meneriaki namamu berkali-kali tetapi malah nenek-nenek tetanggamu itu yang menyahut lengkap dengan sandal jepit melayang ke arahku."

Jean Kirstein memilih diam. Memang ini total salahnya juga lupa mengatur alarm disaat kedua orang tua pergi ke luar kota.

"Nah, Eren, mumpung masih pagi, ayo ke kantin membeli sesuatu untuk kumakan saat pelajaran Pak Pixis."

"Heh? Kebiasaanmu masih sama saja, dasar kuda. Tetapi sepertinya boleh juga, supaya tidak mengantuk."

Sesungguhnya panggilan kuda hanya semacam nama samaran yang cenderung menjurus pada ejekan. Faktanya si Kuda mempunyai nama keren Jean Kirstein. Namun, Eren lebih senang memanggilnya 'kuda'. Lebih keren, katanya. Jean yang masih mengingat betul materi pelajaran Sejarah mengenai Ekspansi Mongolia, mengamini pernyataan Eren—kuda memang keren. Jadi, dalam kasus nama panggilan ini, ia _ridho_ lahir dan batin.

Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager berjalan bersisian, keluar dari kelas, berdua, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi sebab masih terlampau pagi dengan langkah kaki yang seirama—mirip pengibar bendera. Lalu mereka berbelok. Entah tikungan yang terlalu tajam atau mata Eren yang masih buram, ia menubruk sesuatu hingga bokongnya mendarat di lantai terlebih dulu.

Kirstein muda mengernyit, rupa-rupanya teman karibnya tak sengajak menabrak seorang pria dewasa—yang sekarang mencoba bangkit setelah terjatuh juga.

Suara berat mengalun pelan, menyentuh masing-masing gendang telinga dua anak SMA di sana, "Ah—maaf, Nak. Kau tidak apa-a—"

Eren menengadah—tersenyum bagai melihat pelangi yang penuh bercak warna seusai rintik air melingkupi bumi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf menabrakmu, Pak," ujarnya pelan sarat akan penyesalan. Sepasang manik zamrud miliknya menatap lurus iris obsidian pada sosok laki-laki yang diyakini lebih tua darinya ini.

Jean mengalihkan tatapan pada laki-laki dewasa itu. Lalu kepada Eren. Laki-laki itu lagi, lalu Eren lagi. Ia sedang membandingkan sesuatu—lalu hal pertama yang ia suarakan segera setelah otaknya berhasil mencerna dan memperoleh kesimpulan adalah: "K-kau pendek sekali!"

Jean bahkan tak ragu berteriak dengan jari telunjuk teracung ke arah laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya. Sementara Eren tanpa sadar menganga, tak disangka mulut si Kuda memang kadang perlu dicuci dengan sabun bermerek.

Hanji Zoe—ibu guru muda berkuncir tinggi itu tahu-tahu muncul di saat yang menurut Jean sungguh sangat tidak tepat.

"Lho? Jean?—" ia menunjuk si Kuda, "—Eren? Kalian datang pagi sekali! Aku saja baru sampai."

 _Oh, jadi jelmaan Equus caballus[1] ini bernama Jean?_

"Ma-ma-maaf, Pak!" Eren membungkukkan diri. Iris gradasi jernih sekali lagi berhasil memerangkap laki-laki dewasa tadi dalam euforia tersendiri. Lalu cepat-cepat menarik si Kuda untuk kabur dari sana sebelum semakin meringkik di luar kendalinya.

"… Hanji, yang tadi—rambut cokelat … namanya?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Levi? Itu Eren Yeager, dan sekalian saja, temannya tadi Jean Kirstein."

 _Eren Yeager, heh._

* * *

 **Pythagoras**

by

 **kuda perkasa**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © ask-104th-squad**

 **.**

 **Warning: highschool!AU, shounen-ai, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kuda!"

Suara setengah nyaring itu memenuhi udara, memaksa sosok yang merasa kuda menoleh pada sumber suara dengan ekspresi kesal namun bisa dipastikan bermacam-macam pertanyaan telah memenuhi benak sempitnya.

"Ada apa, Eren? Jika tidak penting, aku tidak mau dengar. Tiga detikku lebih berharga dari milikmu yang paling berharga, kau tahu."

Eren Yeager membungkuk, membiarkan kedua telapak tangannya bertumpu pada lutut, mengatur napas yang rasanya nyaris timpas.

"Ini berita paling mengejutkan abad dua satu, Jean!"

"Ya, apa pun itu, langsung saja. Aku sibuk, Yeager."

"Kau yakin ingin mendengar berita ini?"

"Berbalik, Eren."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang, berbalik."

Eren Yeager menurut.

"Bersiap. Aku akan menendang bokongmu."

Eren Yeager kembali berbalik panik ke posisi semula.

"Aku serius, Jean!"

"Aku juga serius, bodoh!"

Jean Kirstein, pembawaannya memang pongah, lagaknya menganggap Eren Yeager rendah. Padahal tanpa Eren Yeager, ia hanya himpunan kosong.

"Pria dewasa yang kau katai pendek tadi pagi adalah guru Matematika kita! Kuulangi. Gu-ru-ma-te-ma-ti-ka-ki-ta, Jean!" ujarnya mendramatisir, kemudian melanjutkan masih dengan nada panik yang sama, "Menggantikan Pak Pixis yang terserang stroke!"

Kira-kira butuh lima koma sembilan detik untuk Jean Kirstein berujar pasrah sebab mata pelajaran Matematika tak pernah menjelma anugerah baginya.

"Yeager, kumohon bunuh aku sekarang juga."

* * *

Senin pagi—hari pertama Jean Kirstein bersekolah dalam seminggu, ia tahu hari-harinya tak akan lagi semulus wajah ganteng maksimalnya yang tanpa jerawat—terutama setelah ia mengatai guru Matematika barunya itu. Hari yang cerah sekali tak berlaku bagi Jean, sialnya.

"Eren, Matematika pelajaran ke berapa?"

"Pertama, Jean. Selamat menikmati."

Eren mendengus pelan. Tatapan kasihan sedikit pun tak ia berikan. Nasib memang jadi bahan penindasan. Tetapi apa boleh buat, Jean harus terima dengan lapang dada. _Legowo_ , gitu.

Pemilik surai pirang kusam itu menimbang-nimbang antara harus bolos atau terima dan jalani kenyataan yang sekarang rasanya lebih mirip terkena lemparan galos.

"Jika kau ingin bolos, silahkan urungkan niatmu, kawan. Bolos adalah perbuatan paling hina, perbuatan seorang pengecut."

Jean tahu ia bukan seorang pengecut, bukan pula seekor marmot—apalagi semut. Jadi satu-satunya pilihan paling jantan ialah hadapi. Lagipula ia tak sepenuhnya salah. Pria dewasa itu memang berpostur pendek. Demi proses reproduksi titan, ia berani bersumpah.

Pintu kelas mendadak bergeser, bunyi instan pengantar ke neraka bagi Jean. Makan saja dirinya, para titan. Ia tak tahu sanksi apa yang akan diterimanya. Sementara ketua kelas memberi perintah hormat, ia malah memikirkan seribu satu alasan untuk mengeles. Anak kurang ajar memang.

"Tangguh kau, Jean," puji Eren, berbisik hingga telinga sang guru tak cukup tajam untuk menangkap kalimatnya—sungguh pujian yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Jean meneguk ludah.

 _Ayah, ibu, bertambah lagi alasan mengapa angka merah pada rapor anakmu semakin ramai saja,_ batinnya nelangsa.

"Selamat pagi juga, anak-anak."

Jeda beberapa detik ketika sosok tak tinggi di depan sana mulai mengedarkan pandang ke seisi kelas.

Ia berpikir jauh lebih cepat dari mesin uang. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa kali degup jantung untuk mengetahui jumlah keseluruhan siswa—tiga puluh dua murid, lima belas laki-laki, sisanya perempuan. Ia tahu perhitungannya tepat.

Sepasang manik kelabu itu berhenti sepersekian detik ketika selaput jala miliknya menangkap sosok malaikat yang menjelma anak SMA. Bergeser sedikit, ia menemukan siluman kuda.

"Kau—"

Kardio Jean berayun-ayun tak karuan seumpama _punchbag_ yang dipukul petinju. Meskipun ia hanya menunduk, ia bisa merasakan sepasang mata tajam itu menatapnya hingga menembus kepala.

"—Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager?"

Terdengar tak ada emosi di sana, jadi Jean menguatkan diri untuk balas menatap sebagai jaminan ia juga tahu kesopanan.

"Benar, Pak. Aku Eren Yeager."

"D-d-dan aku J-J-Jean Kirstein, Pak!"

Seolah tak memedulikan konfirmasi dua muridnya, ia kembali bersuara, "Silahkan duduk semuanya. Perkenalkan, aku Levi Ackerman. Guru sementara kalian dalam mata pelajaran Matematika menggantikan Pak Pixis yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Mari kita sama-sama berdoa, semoga saya menjadi guru tetap kalian."

Nah, lho? Sama saja mendoakan Pak Pixis almarhum, dong?

Jean Kirstein rasanya ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Levi Ackerman, heh? _Wow_. Nama yang indah sekali— _yeay_! Sial. Ia berani bertaruh kalau suaranya tadi tak lebih galak dari tikus yang mencicit.

Rupanya Levi tak ingin berlama-lama dalam acara kenal-mengenal. Ia sudah menemukan malaikat pribadi dan seekor kuda cokelat, jadi rasanya tak butuh perkenalan lebih lanjut. Kapur putih di samping papan tulis jadi sasarannya untuk menuliskan soal pada papan hijau.

"Soal. Catat. Setelah aku selesai menulis, kerjakan dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Yang tak selesai, kerjakan sepuluh kali lipat di rumah."

Itu jelas-jelas perintah, absolut dan tak dapat dibantah. Tak ada murid yang ingin repot-repot menyalin sepuluh kali lipat, jadi semua khusuk menulis angka-angka tak kasatmata di atas meja.

Jean yakin seyakin-yakinnya, lirikan dari ekor mata sang guru mengarah padanya. Saat bertanya tadi, guru itu tidak terlihat ingin memarahinya karena kasus _pendek_ kemarin. Mungkin lupa. Kalau tidak lupa, lebih baik Levi jatuh saja, terantuk meja, amnesia. _Kelar_.

Untuk alasan ketidakfokusan, otak milik si Kuda Pirang tak bisa mengingat dengan cemerlang. Satu kilobyte per sekon. Demi Tuhan, ini terdengar mengerikan sementara Pak Levi hanya memberi waktu sepuluh menit—tanpa tambahan.

"Dua menit lagi."

Jean Kirstein bisa merasakan seolah jantungnya mencelos keluar. Jalan paling praktis ialah menyontek. Milik siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Eren Yeager. Tetapi di sisi lain, jalan praktis itu pastilah akan berubah menjadi jalan paling sadis jika Pak Levi memergokinya. Lebih-lebih ia yakin, guru baru itu melirik ke arahnya setiap tiga puluh detik sekali—entah untuk Eren, entah untuk dirinya.

"Waktu habis."

 _Mampus_. _Mengapa harus terjadi sesuatu seperti ini, Tuhan ...?_

Benar memang jika ada yang mengatakan seseorang akan menjadi relijius saat terjepit keadaan—anak kurang ajar ini contoh nyatanya. Ia tak henti-hentinya merapal doa yang ia tahu guna menangkal setan berkedok guru Matematika di depan sana.

"Eren Yeager, apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini?"

"Bisa, Pak!"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, Jean Kirstein, silahkan kerjakan."

Keadaan mendadak hening. Jean yakin semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia telah kehilangan kemampuan merespon sebelum Eren menggenggam jemari tangannya yang sedingin bongkahan marmer, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan—atau mungkin kehangatan?

"Kau pasti bisa, Kuda. Ini hanya masalah penarikan akar dan pembagian. Kumohon jangan sebodoh ini."

Jean melangkah takut-takut ke depan. Sepertinya tadi Eren yang ditanya bisa atau tidak—lalu mengapa jadi dirinya yang maju ke depan mengerjakan soal dari makhluk astral?

Connie keheranan sampai alisnya saling bertautan. Jean macam kuda—tinggal disambit saja, sudah cocok jadi _cosplay_ kuda.

Soal pertama, lewat. Soal kedua, lewat. Sampai soal ke sepuluh, Jean menghela napas lega karena berhasil melewati segala rintangan dan hadangan dari si pendek ini. Untunglah ia memang tak sebodoh itu. Tetapi rupanya Levi belum puas menyebut nama Jean seolah ia akan eksekusi.

"Jean Kirstein, coba jelaskan maksud ucapanmu kemarin."

Nah, 'kan. _Sialan_.

Eren menahan cekikikan di kursinya.

Yakin sekali Jean—dari gerakan mulutnya, Eren melafalkan kosakata kesukaannnya: _tatakae_ , dengan jempol teracung ke udara. Seluruh kelas tak mengerti sementara Jean sudah mulai keringat dingin—tak sanggup menanggapi.

* * *

"Kudengar, Jean, Pak Levi adalah lulusan terbaik universitas."

Mendengus pelan, Jean Kirstein terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan, menatap satu-satunya manusia yang ia akui teman. Ah, sialan. Harusnya makan siang bersama di atap adalah hal romantis, mengapa mendadak horor-dramatis?

"Kudengar juga, Jean, Pak Levi di sekolah lamanya itu tegas dan menggalaki murid tanpa pandang bulu."

Jean menggigit roti dengan brutal. "Berhentilah mengisahkan dia padaku!" teriaknya frustasi.

Awan-awan mengapung di langit, namun tak menyembunyikan sang surya yang ingin menerangi dunia. Jean mendongak, mengembuskan napas berat. Memandang langit jauh lebih baik dibanding mengingat guru baru mereka.

"Lagipula," tambahnya dramatis mirip adegan telenovela. "Aku tidak berbulu."

Spontan Eren menoleh pada Jean yang malah balik menatapnya inosen.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos. Lidah Eren pun jadi gatal ingin menggoda.

"Sebentar lagi tujuh belas, Jean. Yakin tidak berbulu?"

Sepuluh detik. Lima belas detik. Dua puluh detik— Jean baru paham ke arah mana ucapan Eren.

"Kelihatan sekali kau memahami mata pelajaran Bu Hanji."

Memilih kembali pada topik awal, Eren berujar, "Lagipula, salahmu sendiri, Jean. Makanya berbicara jangan asal ceplos. Yang benar saja mengatai orang tak dikenal _pendek_."

"Daripada berbicara seperti itu, lebih baik kaubantu aku kabur, Eren. Kabur dari kelas, dari sekolah, lari sejauh-jauhnya—"

"—dari kenyataan." Eren menyela dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Ya, dari kenyataan."

Sesungguhnya yang paling membuat Jean menderita ialah kenyataan bahwa Pak Pixis yang sudah tua dan gampang dibohongi terserang stroke (padahal ia selalu menyebut nama Pak Pixis dalam doa agar sehat selalu minimal sampai ia tamat) dan malah digantikan dengan guru baru yang kelihatan diktatornya bahkan hanya dari caranya menyebutkan nama.

"Jangan menjadi pecundang, Jean," ujar Eren akhirnya.

"Aku bukan pecundang, Eren. Kau tahu aku tak sepintar dirimu yang bodoh dalam Matematika. Dan si pendek itu, matanya seperti mata  
pisau!"

Sederhananya, Jean Kirstein selalu ingin menghindar dari Matematika.  
Namun, percuma saja, sebab semesta ialah struktur Matematika.

"Aku tahu sejak awal kau tak suka Matematika. Tetapi mengapa tidak sekali-kali kau mencoba mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik?"

"Aduh."

Jean mendesah frustasi. Alasan lain yang membuat ia semakin tak menyukai Matematika adalah karena Levi selalu curi-curi pandang pada Eren—entah sengaja atau tidak, entah apa tujuannya. Ia sudah berusaha tidak terbawa perasaan, tetapi percuma. _Kokoro_ Jean _baper_ di luar kendali sistem otak sadarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, Eren. Kalau gurunya bukan dia, tak masalah. Pak Pixis itu ibarat kunci emasku menuju kelulusan. Kau tahu Matematika bukan keahlianku, lantas bagaimana aku bisa lulus dari sini dengan guru macam dia?"

Sebenarnya sederhana saja. Tadinya Eren hanya ingin memberikan wejangan motivasi dan dorongan untuk kawan brengseknya yang bermusuhan dengan Matematika. Dapat angka lima dalam pelajaran itu saja Jean sudah bersyukur. Jika seperti ini kondisinya, hanya angka nol yang ada. Tidak, terimakasih. Jean tidak terima dengan fakta bahwa Matematika ialah inti dari sistematika dunia.

"Semiliar pun kalau dikali nol, akan tetap nol. Tidak ada gunanya aku menceramahimu, ya."

Tepukan di pundak ia hadiahkan pada Jean.

"Kok Eren Yeager sialan, ya?"

"Sialan pun kau tetap bergantung padaku."

Eren Yeager menatap intens arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan kanannya, berpikir—atau tepatnya mengingat-ingat.

"Ada apa? Kau melihat arloji seolah sedang mengerjakan soal dari Pak Levi."

 _Pak Levi?_

Eren Yeager menepuk jidat. _Bodoh kau, Yeager_.

"Aku lupa mengatakan kalau Pak Levi berpesan padaku ingin bertemu  
denganmu pukul sepuluh di ruangannya. Dan sekarang sudah pukul dua belas, Jean."

"Jangan buat aku ingin menamparmu, Eren."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa— _tatakae_ , Jean! _Tatakae_!" teriak Eren sembari meninju-ninju udara ketika Jean lebih memilih berlari instan dari tempatnya, membanting pintu atap, daripada mendengar permohonan maaf darinya. Derap langkah si Kuda menuruni tangga masih bisa ia tangkap sebelum benar-benar menghilang ditelan jarak.

Jean buru-buru, sungguh sangat buru-buru, hingga ia menabrak beberapa orang yang ia lewati. Lurus, belok kiri, belok kiri lagi, lurus sampai mentok, adalah ruang guru.

Sampai di sana, pemilik helai pirang kusam itu mengatur napasnya, membiarkan lengan bertumpu pada lutut. Kemudian diketuknya pelan pintu yang kelihatan berbahan kayu mahal. Pada ketukan ketiga, ia menerima balasan.

"Masuk," perintah suara dari dalam sedetik setelah ketukan ketiganya.

Jean membuka pintu, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung saja menanyakan perihal permasalahan yang membawanya ke sini bagai orang kesetanan.

"Pak, Anda mencariku?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Levi malah menatap jam dinding lama—sampai lidah Jean Kirstein rasanya gatal untuk kembali memanggilnya.

"Pak?"

Lalu sepasang mata tajam itu beralih padanya. Menatapnya intens seolah ingin menodai keperjakaannya.

"Ya. Silahkan duduk, Nak."

Jean Kirstein, ia tak tahu sepenting apa posisi guru baru ini sampai-sampai mendapat ruangan untuk ditempati sendiri.

"Jadi, langsung saja, ya, karena aku tak punya banyak waktu."

 _Cih. Sombong sekali kau._

"Jean Kirstein, berteman baik dengan Eren Yeager sejak tahun pertama. Apa aku benar?"

"Benar, Pak."

"Dan mulai menyukainya tetapi ia tak pernah peka?"

"..."

"Maaf, Pak?"

Mungkin ada yang tersumpal di telinga Jean—atau lebih baik ia tuli saja sekalian.

"Perlu diulang?"

"Tidak." Jean menggeleng cepat. Andai saja sosok di depannya ini bukan guru, mungkin sudah ia lancarkan jurus memiting apa pun yang ia punya dan ia bisa. "Anda memanggilku ... dalam hal apa?"

"Sederhana, Nak."

"Sederhana?"

"Ya. Kau tak mengerti arti kata _sederhana_?"

Ini yang bodoh siapa, sih? Rasanya mulutnya sudah gatal ingin menyumpahserapahi guru di depannya.

"Berhenti bertele-tele, Pak."

"Anak zaman sekarang selalu mau yang instan, ya. Baiklah jika itu  
maumu. Katakan pada temanmu itu, Eren Yeager, berhenti menarik perhatianku."

Jean Kirstein tak menjawab, malah diam-diam mulai menyumpahi guru muda ini terserang apa saja—kalau perlu lebih dari sekedar stroke, tiba-tiba tersambar petir pun tak apa, Jean rela.

"Itu saja. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Jean merasa ia tak perlu mengucapkan salam perpisahan semisal terimakasih dan selamat siang. Jadi, ia memilih bangkit lalu meninggalkan si pendek sialan itu. Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, suara berat kembali menginterupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Lihat. Sepatumu mengotori lantaiku, Nak. Bersihkan."

 _Keparat._ _Ada guru seperti dia, heh. Dasar tua pendek._

"Pak, omong-omong," Jean berbalik sepenuhnya, menatap iris obsidian yang berkilat nyalang. Ia melempar telunjuk ke arah luar jendela. "Ada biro konsultasi psikologi dekat sekolah ini. Selamat berkonsultasi."

Jean meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan hentakan kaki kuat-kuat—menandakan derajat kekesalannya. Levi tidak mau repot-repot memanggil murid barunya itu untuk dimarahi. Ia lebih memilih menulis catatan kecil di otaknya—bahwa ia akan menang dari Jean Kirstein. _Menang dalam segala hal_.

* * *

Saat sudah berada cukup jauh dari ruang pribadi sang guru yang sebelas-duabelas dengan Hobbit itu, Jean tak sengaja berpapasan dengan anak laki-laki yang nyaris ia kenal luar-dalam.

"Eh, Jean?" Eren mengerjap. "Bagaimana? Apa kau beruntung?"

"Oh, _sangat_ beruntung. Ia baik sekali sampai rasanya ingin kulempar ke kebun binatang."

"... maksudmu?"

* * *

"Eren, apa pendapatmu tentang guru baru kita itu?"

"Pak Levi?"

"Ya, dia."

Sejak peristiwa bersejarah beberapa hari yang lalu, rasanya lidah Jean tak sudi melafalkan namanya.

"Pendapatku, Pak Levi cerdas dan penjelasannya mudah diterima.  
Walaupun ucapannya selalu kasar, aku yakin itu demi kebaikan kita. Semacam pelatihan mental."

Jean Kirstein mendengus pelan, berusaha untuk tidak terbawa perasaan.

"Pelatihan mental apanya? Dia saja gangguan mental. Tidak normal. Pedofil. Cih."

"Jean," Eren berujar pelan, menepuk pundak Jean penuh perasaan. "Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang punya dendam pribadi—mari kita kesampingkan soal Matematika—yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Tidak," dari ujung lidahnya ia berkata. Sesungguhnya butuh _self-control_ level dewa agar ia tak mengabsen hewan di kebun binatang.

"Apa maksudmu pedofil, lagipula?"

"Dia menyayangimu, Eren."

Eren tampak bingung. "Bukankah semua guru menyayangi muridnya seperti menyayangi anak sendiri? Seingatku Bu Hanji pernah mengatakan itu."

Mental Jean jungkir balik detik itu pula.

"Lupakan saja apa yang baru kukatakan."

"Dengan senang hati."

Eren Yeager melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca _manga_ , sementara Jean  
Kirstein melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain game di ponsel androidnya.  
Kebetulan saja jam istirahat diperpanjang dua puluh menit. Tidak  
berdosa jika seorang siswa menikmati setiap detiknya.

"Eren—"

"Halo, anak-anak."

 _Hah?_

Jean yang tadinya terfokus pada layar ponsel, mengalihkan atensi pada sumber suara, begitu juga temannya—suara dari penghuni abadi neraka. Eksistensi pembawa masalah—sumpah.

Sungguh, pria dewasa yang berperan sebagai guru Matematika itu benar-benar ada di sana, di ambang pintu masuk kelas dengan gaya khasnya melipat tangan di dada.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian beberapa baris kalimat yang kugunakan dalam tesisku."

Eren Yeager maupun Jean Kirstein tidak ada yang tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Bahwa contoh dari aksioma Euclides ialah ada satu dan hanya satu  
garis lurus, di mana garis lurus tersebut melewati dua titik."

"Lalu?" Jean yang pertama kali merespon—tajam pula.

Iris _amber_ melirik melalui ekor mata, tak sudi menatap langsung. Sumpah, itu ketidaksengajaan, tidak dalam kendali sistem otak sadar, dan bahkan pemuda itu tak sadar kalau akan melakukan sesuatu yang terkesan kasar. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena sepertinya sikap kurang ajar sudah tertanam permanen dalam DNA-nya.

Levi menghela napas, "Anak yang satu ini memang bodoh."

Sasha merasakan adanya hawa-hawa neraka di sekitarnya, bahkan meski ia berusaha seolah berada di surga dengan roti isi bermacam rasa.

"Singkat saja. Pahami. Dua hari lagi kita akan ulangan bab ini."

"Pak, kita baru saja belajar dua hari!" Reiner mengajukan pembelaan, meski kelihatan tak begitu berguna karena nyalinya ciut begitu Levi memelototinya.

"Keberatan? Bab ini mudah, mengenai baris kalimat tadi, intinya serupa aku dan dia yang akan bertemu dalam satu garis lurus."

Tak ada yang paham, namun pak guru sudah keburu melangkah lebar-lebar menjauhi kelas.

Jean tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Benda elektronik itu terbagi tiga ketika menyentuh lantai. Percayalah—ia tak sengaja.

"Eren, kunci dirimu di kamar. _Pr_ _otect yourself, please_."

Eren tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana—antara kagum karena kosakata berbahasa Inggris si Kuda tak hanya _I_ dan _You_ pada lobus otaknya, atau membeturkan kepalanya saja ke tembok Maria karena sudah tak paham lagi apa yang Pak Levi katakan, ditambah Jean mengatakan sesuatu yang abstrak pula.

* * *

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Levi Ackerman tahu bocah Yeager itu serupa gaya gravitasi—sangat menarik atensi. Bisa dipastikan ia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkannya. Sebab maaf saja, ia bukan algoritma[3].

Meskipun kelakuannya serupa fraktal[2], Levi Ackerman tak pernah menganggap sepele proses pendekatan (anggap saja ia dan bocah Yeager itu sedang dalam proses pendekatan, silahkan abaikan bocah kuda). Jadi, inilah usaha sederhana yang ia lakukan.

"Selamat pagi, Yeager."

Kebetulan saja mereka berpapasan di pintu gerbang sekolah, dan sasarannya itu baru tiba bersama kuda peliharaannya.

"Pagi, Pak."

Si Kuda tak sudi menyapa (di luar kenyataan bahwa ia memang tak disapa), ia malah bersiap memasang ancang-ancang untuk membawa kabur Eren.

"Selamat. Kau lulus, Nak."

Kening Eren Yeager berkerut-kerut bingung, pun Jean Kirstein.

"Lulus ulangan harian kemarin, ya, Pak?"

"Lulus menjadi calon pendampingku."

"Anda membuka lowongan asisten pribadi, Pak? Aku tak ingat pernah mengikuti tesnya."

Jean Kirstein terpaku dalam langkahnya, menatap horor singa kebelet kawin di hadapannya yang pasti akan segera melancarkan serangan lagi. Ia memilih menarik tangan Eren dan menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Eren kebingungan melihat mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, sih, Jean?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Ini sulit. Sebab Jean Kirstein dan Levi Ackerman seumpama identitas dalam Matematika—memiliki persamaan antara dua pernyataan. Analoginya sederhana saja: mereka sama-sama terpaku pada sosok Eren Yeager.

"Um, Jean … omong-omong, Jean, aku lulus apa—"

"Diamlah, Eren," ujar Jean pelan namun penuh penekanan.

Tangan tetap ditarik sepanjang koridor sekolah, dan Eren rasa ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban meskipun nilai ujian Matematika Jean berhasil meloncati angka lima.

Sementara Levi mesem-mesem tak jelas. Ia jadi ingin membuat semacam peribahasa yang berbunyi: sekali lempar batu, dua burung masuk karung—Eren Yeager tergombali, Jean Kirstein terprovokasi.

 _Kena kau, Kirstein._

Jean mendadak merinding luar-dalam. Bersin sekali, disusul tautan alis ulat bulu Eren Yeager.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jean?"

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

 **[1] _Equus caballus_** ialah nama ilmiah kuda, yaitu salah satu dari sepuluh spesies modern mamalia dari genus _Equus_.

 **[2] Fraktal** ialah benda geometris yang kasar pada segala skala.

 **[3] Algoritma** (definisi informal) ialah sekumpulan aturan yang secara tepat menentukan seurutan operasi yang mengikutkan semua program komputer, termasuk program yang tidak melakukan perhitungan numerik. Secara umum, _sebuah program hanyalah sebuah algoritma jika ia akan berhenti nantinya_.

sumber: wikipedia


End file.
